ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Tails
Character Info Miles Prower, better known by his alias Tails, is a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series of video games, comics, and animated series released by Sega. The name "Miles Prower" is a pun on "miles per hour," a reference to the famed speed of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an eight year-old, anthropomorphic, and humanoid yellow fox with two tails, hence the nickname. He is known to be Sonic's sidekick and a mechanic. He is able to use his two tails to propel himself into the air like a helicopter for a limited time. His debut was in October 16, 1992, introduced in the 8-bit version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2; the 16-bit version was released that November. During his first appearance in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, his fur was an orange color. The color was changed to yellow-orange for Sonic Adventure, and light-yellow for Sonic Heroes. In 1993 and 1995, he starred in his own games, Tails and the Music Maker for the Pico, Tails Adventure, and Tails' Skypatrol for the Game Gear. Tails is the third most popular character of the series, behind Sonic and Shadow, according to official polls. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Tails spins his tails and hovers above the ground briefly. Down Taunt: Tails turns towards the camera, smiles, holds out a peace sign, and says "Yeah!" Side Taunt: Tails takes out his MilesElectric portable monitor device and tinkers with it. Entrance Tails flies onto the stage in his Tornado II aircraft. Kirby Hat Kirby gains a hat resembling the upper portion of Tails' head complete with ears, whiskers, eyes, and nose, and gains his two tails as well. Moveset Standard Special Thunder Shoot (1%-12%): Tails electrically charges a blue orb that grows as the attack is charged up, then kicks it forward at his enemies. If any of his opponents touch the orb they'll be shocked and stunned briefly. Side Special Wave Cyclone (4%-14%): Tails hops on his Wave Cyclone waterbike from Sonic Rush Adventure and boosts forward at a fast pace, plowing through opponents in the way. Tails can jump off the vehicle at any time while riding it, sending it traveling uncontrollably. The unmanned vehicle can then be picked up and thrown like Wario's Chopper and can break into pieces. Up Special Tails Copter (1%-8%): Tails quickly spins his tails around which causes him the gains height slowly. He can fly for up to 4 seconds, but doesn't gain height quickly. Tails can also score comboes on his opponents by repeatedly hitting them with his tails. Down Special Dummy Ring Bomb (5%-10%): Tails grabs three fake rings from behind his back and tosses them on the ground in front of himself. These fake rings are actually explosives and will explode if any player touches them. They cannot be picked up either. Final Smash Tornado III (?%): The Tornado III mecha appears on screen before Tails hops into the driver's seat. The Tornado III can jump, double-jump, hover, dodge, use its shield, and fire powerful missiles, which hit for between 15%-20% damage, and fireballs, which can hit for between 10%-18% damage, at Tails' opponents. The Tornado III can also take damage however, and will break apart if it takes more than 60% damage. If the craft does not break down before its 12 second fuel supply, it'll simply disappear. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog